regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 143
]] Recap Summer 1511 Shenanigans is packed. Desmond brings the party outside and refers them to an elderly noble aged 95. The elderly noble is going though divorce proceedings with is 17th Wife, Karen Flag-Tower-Tall. Karen, who is also a minor noble, has paintings of him having an affair, which will influence the divorce court in her favor. The Elderly Lord want the party to obtain the paintings, not destroy them, and return them to him. There are 3 paintings, 8 feet by 9 feet. He warns the party that the whole Flag-Tower-Tall family are lawyers. The Elderly Lord is negotiate up to 300 gold each for the service, from 100 gold. Desmond reminds the party afterwards he expects a 10% cut of this job. The paintings are evidence since they show a birthmark. The paintings are currently in the Flag-Tower-Tall Keep in the Illardion Crest. Shag goes to Cogwrench Hammerbench and obtains his mechanical dragon and long last. Shag uses the soul he took off the necromancer, the uses the spell he got off the ginie to animate the Mechanical Dragon as his friend. Shag names the dragon 'Nicrofer'. The party head out of Bergshire towards the ex-wife's family estate. On the road to Kurshwikk, the party encounter 4 bugbears. The Bugbears are torn apart by the party, except one who flees. The party continue on. The next day the party arrive in Kurshwikk and stay in The Shartose Port, an inn near the docks. Ted picks up some noble clothes while in town That morning Irza-Thuul tries to order a non-gluten food due to his allergy, so is forced to eat fish, while the rest of the party eat ribs. They then ride a ship to Flounder's Reach, a small village across the Briny Bay at the edge of the Silkwood and Illardion Crest. The party leave the village and head inland to the Flag-Tower-Tall Keep. The party arrive at the village where the Flag-Tower-Tall Keep is. The keep has a palisade wall around it. The tower on their flag is different from the tower on the keep. The party head into the adjoining village to the keep. They stay at the Flea-Bite Inn. At nightfall, Shag goes scouting out the keep while the rest of the party wait at the inn. Shag is invisible and moves around quickly on his ''Skates of the Rollerhoopers ''. He easily gets over the palisade wall and goes up the side of the keep itself. All the windows are barred. He gets to the roof of the tower and finds the trap door locked. Shag goes to the ground floor balcony and starts picking the lock, which takes 40 minutes. Meanwhile back at the inn, someone tries some insurance-fraud on the party, by "tripping" over Nicrofer's tail. Irza-Thuul then counter insurance-frauds on the man. The innkeeper calls for Lord Flag-Tower-Tall. The messenger interrupts Shag's invisible lock-picking. The messenger is allowed in, and rushed because they want to catch Lord Flag-Tower-Tall before he falls asleep. Shag follows the messenger inside. The messenger delivers the message to Lord Flag-Tower-Tall, who rushes out to the inn. Shag pick pockets the Lord's keys before he leaves. Inside the keep alone, Shag goes to the top floor and unlocks the trap door to the tower roof from the inside. Shag then searches the building. He finds a room full of evidence from cases and some locked safes. Back at the inn, Lord Flag-Tower-Tall looks over the situation. With some fast talking, Ted and Irza-Thuul manage to prevent any legal action taking place, but the owner of the mechanical dragon will have to go to court tomorrow. Outside the inn, Buck sees some teenagers making graffiti out of legal phrases they wrote on the side of the inn wall. Buck heads back into the inn after Lord Flag-Tower-Tall leaves. It takes Shag 3 hours of searching to locate a box large enough to hold the paintings. Shag picks the lock in 40 minutes and confirms there are paintings of the naked Elderly Lord who hired the party, along with others with him. The container however is large and unwieldy. Shag takes the container to the rooftop of the tower, locking the hatch behind him with the keys. Shag casts Feather Fall on the container and drops it to the ground, which isn't noticed by any of the guards. Shag invisibly skates down the side of the keep down to the ground and heads to the stables. He gets a lantern and spreads it's oil around. Shag then grabs a torch from the front of the keep and throws it into the stables to start a fire. The floating torch was noticed by 2 guards, since SHag was still invisible. Alarms are raised. During the distraction, Shag drags the case with the paintings and drags it towards the palisade wall. A guard spots the box moving and goes after it, but misses his dives attack. Shag gets over the wall and heads into the woods with the case. The guards lose track of the invisible Shag and the case. Back in the inn, the sound of alarm bells. Irza-Thuul and Buck head out of the woods, while Ted and Xev wait next to the mechanical dragon. Shag hides the case in the woods, and heads into village and returns to the inn invisible. Lord Flag-Tower-Tall arrives at the inn and looks around suspiciously. The barkeeper testifies the party were all in the inn at the time the bells starting ringing. Lord Flag-Tower-Tall says there is a 1000 gold bounty on the arsonist, the leaves. Shag invisibly climbs into his mechanical dragon and pilots it away, with Ted and Xev following. The entire party regroup in the woods. Shag and the party exchange stories of their eventful night as they head back towards Flounder's Reach, but wait outside town. The next morning Buck heads into town to get the boat and meets the party down the coast. They all sail to Kurshwikk. The next day the party head south towards Bergshire. 2 days later they are back in Bergshire. They find the Elderly Lord, who has a black eye and a cast on his leg. The party report they have the paintings. Shag tries to fool the Elderly Lord into paying 400 gold each, but it backfires, and the price is dropped to 250 gold each. Experience 540 exp each *Ted levels up! Now level 3! ** +2 HP (Max HP 14) Significant NPCs *Elderly Lord - Hired the Party, Aged 95, undergoing a divorce from Karen *Karen Flag-Tower-Tall - Ex-Wife of Elderly Lord, Minor Noble herself. *Lord Flag-Tower-Tall - Lord of a village, Karen's father, Lawyer *Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnome Inventor in Bergshire Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Kurshwikk - The Shartose Port, * Flounder's Reach * Flag-Tower-Tall Village - Flag-Tower-Tall Keep, Flea-Bite Inn Category:Shenanigans Episodes